


Bottom (Sequel to Lick)

by missthingsplace



Series: first time [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There has to be a first time for everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottom (Sequel to Lick)

  
**Title:**  Bottom (Sequel to Lick)  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:** There has to be a first time for everything  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Rating: NC17**

 

Ianto moved slowly and quietly around the room, checking the monitors before coming to to stop in front of the machine before him, the alien machine that was keeping his girlfriend alive.

  


Reaching out his fingers went to adjust the levels of medication she was receiving, his fingers twitching in thin air for a few moments as he hesitated and then moved the small, plastic wheel with this thumb.

  


Ianto watched as her chest rose and fell rhythmically, the machine do her breathing for her and then checked her vitals once more, hurrying from the room before he could change his mind.

  


He was out the hub in a flash before Jack realised he was still there, breaking the speed limits to reach his flat and shower before Jack arrived. 

  


Towel drying his hair Ianto walked naked to his bedroom, dumping the damp towel on the end of his bed he pulled out a t shirt and then with a smile, the jeans he had worn while introducing himself for the first time to the Captain.

  


Jack had been hinting for days that he wanted to go further with him and as he pulled the jeans up his still damp body he wondered if he'd have the courage to go through with it that evening like he'd intended when upping Lisa's sedation. 

  


Ianto had barely put the towel back into place on the rail in the bathroom when there was a knock on the door, tugging at the hem of his t shirt Ianto headed to answer it.

  


“Sir.” Ianto said as he opened the door to the Captain, moving to one side to let him in and closing it quietly.

  


He could feel Jack's eyes moving over every inch of him as he followed him along the short corridor, heading straight into the bedroom, illuminated only by the moonlight shining through the window.

  


Turning he saw Jack leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed, eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

  


“I see you're wearing your 'fuck me' jeans tonight, does that mean what I think it means?” Jack asked.

  


“That depends what you think it means Sir.” Ianto deadpanned.

  


Jack pushed himself away from the door frame and slipped out of his coat, dropping it on a nearby chair and them moving quickly across the room to press his body to his lovers.

  


“That tonight I get to claim Ianto Jones completely.” Jack murmured suggestively in his ear before kissing the side of his neck.

  


Ianto could feel the heat of his blush moving up his neck and over his cheeks as he replied a little coyly. “Yes Sir.”

  


Jack pulled Ianto's t shirt off over his head in one swift move, running his fingers through the soft silky curls that adorned his lovers chest and downwards to the waistband of his jeans.

  


“You know, as much as I adore the suits you really should wear jeans more often.” Jack told him and he popped the button free of the buttonhole and lowered the zip.

  


“Maybe Sir.” Ianto replied, letting out a soft moan as Jack pushed his jeans down to his ankles.

  


Placing his hands on Jack's shoulders to balance Ianto kicked the jeans off one ankle and then the other, tossing them across the room with a flick of his foot.

  


“On the bed, let me see you.” Jack instructed.

  


The young man moved quickly, lying on his back with his legs slightly parted and his cock standing proud. The Captain moved to the foot off the bed, eyes never leaving his lovers body as he stripped off his own clothes, dropping them on the floor in a heap.

  


Jack heard Ianto's sharp intake of breath as he climbed onto the bed between his lovers legs clutching something in his hand that he placed on the bed beside him before speaking.

  


“Are you sure you're ready for this?” Jack asked, pressing a kiss to Ianto's lips.

  


He felt Ianto nod, barely able to see him in the dim light. 

  


“Just relax and enjoy, this is all about me giving you pleasure.” Jack told him. “Relax and I won't hurt you.”

  


“Yes Sir.” Ianto replied with a small gulp.

  


“Jack, call me Jack.”

  


“Jack.” Ianto purred feeling Jack's tongue flicking over his nipple.

  


Ianto's eyes fluttered shut, pleasure seeping through his body at the feel of the Captains tongue making it's way down his body and gasping out loudly when his cock was covered by the wet heat of Jack's mouth.

  


Jack reached blindly for one of the items he'd placed beside them, grasping the small tube and flicking the lid open blindly while his mouth worked it's way up and down his lovers cock and coated the fingers of one hand.

  


The young man's eyes shot open again and his body went ridged as he felt Jack's fingers teasing his entrance, the muscles of his arse contracting tight against the intrusion.

  


Letting Ianto's cock free from his mouth Jack moved to lean forward and kiss him tenderly, feeling his lover beginning to relax he slid his tongue into his mouth and deepened the kiss.

  


Ianto couldn't help but moan into the Captains mouth, their tongues tangling, letting his whole body relax. 

  


Jack took advantage, sliding his finger inside his lovers hole knuckle deep before he felt the muscles clamp tightly around the digit.

  


“Relax.” Jack panted, breaking the kiss.

  


“Yep.” Ianto replied, forcing himself to do so and letting out a long moan when Jack's finger slid deeper inside him.

  


“Okay?” Jack asked.

  


“Yep.” Ianto repeated, already losing himself in the sensations of Jack's finger moving inside him, biting down on his lip when he felt Jack add a second digit.

  


Kneeling back Jack worked his fingers inside his lovers hole, his other hand wrapping around the younger man's erection and stroking it slowly but firmly causing Ianto to pant loudly before him.

  


Jack twisted his fingers, finding that little bundle of nerve endings and swept his fingers over it and smiling as Ianto let out a loud moan of pleasure.

  


Ianto couldn't stop himself, he bore down on Jack's fingers wanting them deeper inside himself, thrusting his hips as his lover finger fucked him until he could bear it no longer.

  


“Fuck me.” Ianto hissed, his whole body aching for his release.

  


Ianto moaned with disappointment as Jack's fingers slid from his hole, hearing the sound of a condom wrapper being ripped open in the darkness he almost fled but his body was overriding his head, he couldn't move even if he wanted to.

  


Jack reached for a pillow and pushed it under Ianto's hips, moving forwards he pressed the blunt head of his cock to Ianto's hole.

  


“Sure?” Jack asked, giving Ianto the chance to change his mind.

  


“Positive.” Ianto replied, hips rising upwards as Jack's cock slid slowly inside him, letting out a long groan at the feeling of being filled completely.

  


Fully seated Jack stopped to allow Ianto's body to become accustomed to the feeling of his cock inside his body, moving forwards to cover his lovers body with his own and kissing him deeply.

  


Jack began to thrust slowly, Ianto's legs parting wider and wider before wrapping them around his waist, urging him on. 

  


The kiss becoming more and more uncoordinated, teeth clashing, tongues fighting for dominance as the thrusts got harder and faster, Ianto meeting each one of them thrust for thrust.

  


“Need to come, need to come.” Ianto panted into the kiss, his hand snaking between their bodies and wrapping around his own leaking cock.

  


“Fuck! Harder.” Ianto commanded, his fist working hard on his cock, feeling his orgasm building and then flooding through his body as his come spilt between their bodies.

  


Jack tried to hold back but the contractions of Ianto's tight arse around his cock sent him spiralling over the edge, his cock pulsating as he came yelling Ianto's name.

  


Sliding his softening cock from the young man's body Jack quickly removed the condom, tying a knot in the end and dropping it onto the floor before lying down next to Ianto and pulling him into his arms.

  


Ianto buried his face in Jack's chest, his breathing still erratic and an ache between his legs.

  


Jack kissed the top if his head. “You might be a bit sore in the morning.”

  


Ianto nodded his head against the Captains chest.

  


“Ianto? Are you okay?”

  


Ianto lifted his head and looked at Jack. 

  


“Yep.” He said with a small smile that Jack couldn't see.

  


“Do you want me to leave?” Jack asked, not really wanting to unless he had to.

  


“No.” Ianto told him, trying not to think of the woman in the basement of the hub he had over sedated in the hope the Captain wouldn't leave him alone in his bed.

  


“Good.” Jack whispered, closing his eyes and dozing into a rare sleep as his lover did the same.

  


The End


End file.
